


Dared and Bared

by pippen2112



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (explained in notes), Ass to Mouth, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing It Better, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: A brief spar goes awry.





	Dared and Bared

**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah, I finally figured out how to write for these two assholes. This is just smut. Just dirty goliath/half-elf rare pair smut.
> 
> A note on the dubious consent tag: Grog initiates sex after a flippant/sarcastic comment from Vax. Though Vax definitely consents in the course of things, it's not clear when things start. 
> 
> As always, this goes out to CritGoals and the Widofjord discord. To everyone in WF, consider this an apology for that less-than-tasteful joke.

“Fuck, Big Man,” Vax yelps as he collapses onto the training floor, curled on his side and gently cupping his bits, tears welling in his eyes. It’s only his pride that keeps him from vomiting from the swelling burst of pain. 

A shadow falls over him, a broad-shouldered, pin-headed silhouette crouching over him. “Oh, did that hurt?” Grog says, a grin twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“The fuck do you think!” Vax says, blinking through the blur of pain, breathing hard and waiting for the worst of it to pass. “You try getting punched in the nuts by the humanoid equivalent of a battering ram, and see how it feels.”

“C’mon, that was a tap. Barely a tap.”

Vax just turns inward, taking slow, measured breathes and pointedly ignoring Grog. He’s been through his fair share of pain in life but _gods_ there’s no getting used to getting smacked in the nuts. 

“What?” Grog says, crossing around to Vax’s front and forcing himself into Vax’s eye line. “You want me to kiss your boo-boo better?” 

“Yeah, _sure_, Big Man,” Vax huffs, snark and sass running through his voice like poison. “Because _that’s_ just a winning ide—”

Before he gets the full word out, firm hands flip him onto his back, push aside his loose training armor, and yank his breeches and small clothes down his legs.

_“—AAAAH! _Grog, what the _fuck?”_

Grog doesn’t answer, just pushes Vax’s legs up toward and chest and drops onto the ground behind him. Moving him around like he’s little more than a rag doll to be toyed with. Vax squirms and kicks, wriggling to get free, but Grog’s big hands don’t give him an inch of wiggle room. With just a little strength, Grog has him effectively folded in half and pinned to the floor. Try as he might, he can’t get free.

“Stop your wiggling,” Grog says, sounding not the least bit winded or strained as he drops low out of Vax’s view. “Lemme just—”

Vax opens his mouth to retort, but then whiskers tickle against his inner thights, and hot, wet breath ghosts over his sac, and finally light, warm pressure soothes across his aching balls. Gentle and broad and pleasant. Gasping, Vax goes rigid against the floor because Grog’s a gentle giant around the people he cares for but Vax has seen him bite a guy’s lip clean off. And now Grog is… kissing his balls. Laving them with his tongue until the sting subsides and a different kind of heat rises in Vax’s gut. And bit by bit, Vax sags, his eyes falling closed as he enjoys the sensation.

A minute passes. Two. But Grog shows no sign of letting up, and, well, it’s been a while since _anyone_ has gotten so intimately acquainted with him. It would be so easy to just lie here and let Grog have his fun.

But it’s _Grog_ going down on him, and Vax can only keep himself in check so long. 

Slowly, carefully, Vax cranes up on his elbows and gets a glimpse of Grog’s big head between his legs, his eyes closed in concentration as he licks and sucks and teases. His breath catches in his chest, taken aback. _I’ve never seen him so focused outside of a fight. _

Shifting his weight onto one arm, Vax reaches down and cups a hand around the back of Grog’s head, scratching along his scalp. Grog hums, blinking open one eye to look up at him. Vax lets out a quiet laugh. “Enjoying yourself down there, Big Man?”

“Yeah,” Grog murmurs, his voice softer than Vax expected. Contented. He nuzzles into the crease of Vax’s groin, hands tensing briefly as they span his hips. “Why? You wanna wuss out of me?”

His heart leaps at the dare, and want pulses deep through his gut. “Dunno, mate. You gonna keep teasing me, or are you gonna put your money where your mouth is?”

Grog glances up at him, frowning. “…You want me to rub gold on your balls?”

He opens his mouth to respond just as he catches the sly curl of Grog’s lips. Before he even gets the words out, Grog pushes his legs farther, spreading them as far as he can with Vax’s pants still caught around his knees, and licks around his hole. With a shout, Vax topples back onto the ground, clinging to Grog’s ear as he gasps. “Oh, you fucker. I’m gonna get you back for that.”

If Grog has a response, it’s lost as he ducks his head and fucks Vax open with his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Questions, comments and concrit welcome!


End file.
